


Chapter 3: The Burnt Beskar

by LukeCageBassFishing



Series: Tera Sinube, Jedi Detective [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeCageBassFishing/pseuds/LukeCageBassFishing
Summary: Years after the Eighth Brother incident, Tera Sinube meets a certain Mandalorian.
Series: Tera Sinube, Jedi Detective [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067291
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 3: The Burnt Beskar

It was closing time at Tera Sinube's office. All the cases he had taken were nothing more than problems anyone could solve. He felt as if he was being taken advantage of.  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
"Sorry, we're closed." Tera was too tired to go on.  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
"I told you, we are-"  
WHAM!  
The door flew off its hinges. There stood a red-haired woman in Mandalorian armor.  
"Well, if you insist."

"My name is Bo-Katan Kryze."  
"Ah, yes," said Tera, "the one who fought in the Siege of Mandalore. What do you need?"  
"An ancient beskar helmet that belonged to my father has been spotted on the black market."  
"Oh?" Tera was intrigued. "How did it end up that way?"  
"I don't know," Bo-Katan pressed, "but we need it back."  
"We?"  
"My friends are outside. Din?"  
Tera heard a loud sobbing.  
"You'll have to excuse him, he had to give up his child yesterday."  
"Let him alone, then," Tera responded. "I sense his sadness."


End file.
